What's Inside Her Head
by ProphetWithAGun
Summary: Kagome get's mad and it leads to a fight with Inuyasha. This is what he get's for being nice. Not cannon pairings. I'll give you a hint: there is two pairings in this. And can some one suggest a name for Kagome's mom? Warning: Kagome bashing.


What's Inside Her Head

Chapter 1

Author's POV

"SIT! SIT! SIT! I'm leaving!" Said the brat I mean Kagome. Yes... That's what I mean...

Inuyasha had inadvertently gotten himself in trouble. Kagome had been attracting attention to herself during battle, while Sango was getting in trouble by actually fighting. Well to make a long story short, Inuyasha decided to help Sango instead of Kagome, since it was a very weak youkai, that anyone who was over 14 could have beat if they set their mind to it, so he figured Miroku and Kagome could handle it. Well they i did /i end up beating the youkai, but Kagome was bitching because Inuyasha rescued Sango instead of her, so she suspected Inuyasha and Sango of having an affair.(A/N I wish...) So she left, all in a huff. As if we didn't think that would happen.

So everyone was mad at Inu-kun, except Sango, who was flattered that he would take their friendship that seriously, and was glad that he cared. He did not deny that he was worried, but he did not acknowledge it either.

"Now Inuyasha, I am flattered e you did that you would think of me, but I think you should apologize to Kagome-chan, not because you did anything wrong, but because Kami knows she will inever/i apologize to you, mostly because she always thinks she's right, because she hasn't grown up yet." Sango said, with obvious venom in her eyes, pissed at the fact that Kagome would have so little trust in her to think she was having an affair with Inuyasha. Well she did sorta think he was cute, but that was a different matter. "Please?"

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." Said Inuyasha. So he jumped into the well to Kagome's time. 'Man, I wish she didn't have to sit me so much. I used to love her, but now, I don't know.' Inuyasha (A/N Gasp! Can it be?) thought.

As he came through the well, he wondered if Kagome would be smart enough to not go on one of her "date" things, as she so profoundly calls it, as though it's the end of the world. 'I swear, I gotta find out what that means.' So he went inside the house to see where Kagome is.

It's funny, as fate would have it, the second person that this story centers on, Miss Higurashi (A/N It's Miss because she's not married.), happened to be the only one there. Hmmmm... Perhaps I bribed some people... Anyway when he saw that she was the only one there, he was only slightly disheartened, since he didn't tell his mother everything, so maybe Kagome didn't as well. Well, not to worry, Miss Drama Queen, AKA Kagome, would probably brag about killing someone, in front of a persecutor, and still expect to get away with it, so she most likely bragged to her mother about going on a date to her mother.

"Miss Higurashi?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes?" she answered

"Where is Kagome?"

"On a date."

"What's a date?"

"Well, when people go on dates, it's to get to know one another, either romantically, or as friends."

"Oh..." he said, sounding nonchalant, but actually planning what he would do to Kagome when he found her. 'That dirty rotten bitch. Stringing me on just so she could betray me' thought Inuyasha. "How many of these dates has she gone on?"

"To many to count." she replied. Her girl was the regular playgirl.

"Got it..." Maybe he should rip her in half with the Tetsusaiga. No that would be too easy. Maybe he should get back at her psychologically. First, he'll start dating cute girls at villages, and then he'll start being a lot nicer to Sango. 'No...' he thought. 'Maybe I'll try getting her mom to date me. That oughta teach her.' So he put on his best hurt expression, and started "sobbing".

Now she knew what he was doing, and maybe it was the fact that she hadn't gotten any action in a few years, but she was going to play along with it.

Ms. Higurashi's POV

Oh dear. My daughter Kagome isn't usually like this. I mean, if he is mad enough to try to get me to date him, than I think she deserves it. Though I have heard stories about him cheating on her... She does have a tendency to overreact though, to put it lightly. So I'm just going to play along.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha started. So it begins.

"Yes...?" He's probably clueless that I'm not clueless. Just make him think I don't know his name, and he'll definitely get cocky that his plan is working. Muahahahaha! I haven't had this much in years.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Will you go on a date with me, you know, as friends?" Oh this is to priceless!

"Sure Inuyasha." Oh hook, line, and sinker he's probably thinking. "What day?"

"Ummmm... The day after tomorrow." This is too funny!

"OK. Where are you taking me?" He probably thinks that I don't know he doesn't have money, which will most likely increase his arrogance! He's probably clueless.

"A place Kagome calls the "park." I can't believe I can still hold a straight face!

Author's POV

Well while our Inu-boy was still clueless, Miss Higurashi was scheming let's take a look:

'Maybe I can make him uncomfortable, by trying to kiss him. Lol. That would be funny.' Ah yes, good times.

Well I don't know about you, but she sort of scares me. Anyway let's see what our favorite hanyou is thinking

'Hahaha, I got this one in the bag. Kagome will get her just desserts!'

End Chapter

A/N I would like to dedicate this story to my sister, DogDemon-4-Life. No that's not her name, that's her account. She is currently starting an InuSan/SessKag story, so keep your eyes open for that. I would also like to dedicate this to Maiku AKA RavensFirefly17, who runs Kakera no Ai, the first InuSan website in English. I don't know her, but I like what she does, in terms of fan fiction and web sites.

A/N #2 I would like to explain to ya'll that Inuyasha does use his head, once in a while, and would probably use it for this situation. After all he is related (sorta) to Sesshomaru.

So all ya'll who love Kagome, to bad, you were warned.

A/N #3 Review please. (Not really an A/N but whatever.)


End file.
